intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tretris Oakutarui
"This planet this size seems so inhumanely impossible! But yet, life still managed to form." -Description of Tretris Oakutarui Tretris Oakutarui (Tret-tris O-ku-tar-roo) is a gas giant sized terrestial world located in the Founder's Triangle in the Whirlpool Galaxy. Its the Capital Planet of the Galactic Republic of Tretris and serves as the homeworld to many species. Tretris Oakutarui located in the Republic Core, serves its coordinates as 0,0,0 amongst all Hyperspace Routes. It also serves as the hub to the 3 major hyperspace routes in the galaxy. Terrain Tretris Oakutarui's landscape is a varied world, with 5 prominent continents and 2 smaller landmasses. Its divided with 3 main oceans, The Oakutaruian, The Emerald and Instu Ocean. The prior to the Capital City's reformation, the planet was dotted with scattered cities across it's picturesque landscape. From it's tall mountains to serene valleys, the planet seems to be home to many different biomes. Though following after the Reformation, most (almost 75%) of the continents of Tretris were terraformed for the Capital City following 2304. This terraforming of the terrain drastically changed the many natural biomes of the planet and relocated most of it's wildlife that was adapted to the planet to her moons of Meridum and Rembrand. Climate Prior to the Reformation of 2304. The Climate of Tretris Oakutarui was a mixed variety of Taiga/Temperate Climate. Being on the edge of it's habitable zone. The taiga/temperate climate was suitable for most of the life on Tretris Oakutarui. Including the Tretstonian Whales, and Bogwings, including the Tarys Cat, and Loosopo Snake. However following after the Reformation, much of the climate changed and adapted, while it's still taiga/temperate, it does have prolong storms that last longer than normal storms. It's worst recorded storm lasted for 21 days as it flooded parts of the Bastu Section of the Capital City. Failed Star? to Intelonian Capital According to Scientists, a planet the size of Tretris Oakutarui baffles the laws of science. But yet it remains a mystery, according to orbit patterns and the formation of the Three Suns System, Tretris Oakutarui was formed originally as small Earth-sized terrestial planet, but as it orbited it collided with a sister planet these two planets collided with so much force that that it destabilized the orbit of the planets, forcing it back just to the edge of the Habitable zone of the system. What happened next seems like a tale of science fiction. As time passed, the collided worlds seems to have molded into one world, the 2 cores molding into one. This increased the size of the planet to roughly 3/4's of its current size. As the system continue to form, the Asteroid belt that seperated the now newly formed world and the outer system began to collide with the planet. This action was caused by the newly formed gravity of the world. As the asteroids collided with the planet, it increased its size to the point of current size now. The Asteroid belt that once was part of the Three Suns System became assimilated into the formation of Tretris Oakutarui or became part of the planet's moons. Around 0 GRS when the first Koruscian Empire the oldest empire in the Whirlpool was formed, scouts of the Empire were particularly interested in the Three Suns System. To astronomers at the time the Three Suns System was considered to be Binary Star, the stars Vola and Paxxeus the binary pair were the only stars seen at the time. As the Intelonians arrived in 400 GRS, the soon saw that Vola Paxxeus Binary Pair had a third, a M-class star, the Intelonians named this new star Inteloa. The now G-Class Binary Pair was united with its M-class triplet. When the Intelonians settled, they had to figure out why this planet managed to keep its orbit and at the same time remain habitable. According Intelonian Tablets founded in the Velvettronian Ruins outside what is now Velvettrone City, the Planet's position which is just at the close edge of the system's habitable zone just has enough light from the suns to support water and life. However this position created Tretris' Temperate/Taiga climate. From the Intelonian to the Galactic Republic When the Intelonians arrived in 400 GRS, they classified Tretris Oakutarui as a "Failed Star" or in their language Tretris Oakutarui. It was due to the size of the planet, they thought Tretris Oakutarui was a habitable brown dwarf, but as they kept colonizing the planet, they soon figured out that the planet was indeed a terrestial planet much like their previous home of Earth. Since then, they marked Tretris Oakutarui as their homeworld and remained there for 100 years till their disappearence in 500 GRS. Out of the ashes of what remained of the Intelonian Empire, the Republic Trading was formed, claiming Tretris as their capital, and from the Republic Trading, came the Galactic Republic of Tretris named after their homeworld, from there the Republic grew quickly expanding its territory all over the galaxy, using Tretris as their homeworld. Moons of Tretris Tretris Oakutarui has a total of 5 moons, ranging from size, they go by Meridum, Veletii, Rembrand, Degnax, and Silici. Meridum The largest of the moons, meaning "Farmland of the Sky" in Intelonian, Meridum orbits in a downward diagonal path crossing over the Republic Capital City all the time, its the main iconic symbol in the Tretstonian Night Sky. Its called Farmland of the Sky was due to before the Republic, Meridum was the only source of Farming in the Empire. Till this day its still major economy is farming which is located outside the Meridum Maas Caldera, the major focal point of the moon. Meridum is also special because its one of the planet that is habitable followed by Rembrand. Veletii The second largest moon, meaning "Rugged Valleys" in Intelonian, Veletii didn't get much attention till System Wars, when the Republic had to retreat to the moons of the planet to seek survival. Veletii was the focal point of military bases, artifical atmosphere generators were deployed across Veletii's surface to keep these bases standing. After the System Wars, most of the bases were abandoned becoming salvage areas for people wanting to get a quick score. Its orbit is mainly an upward diagonal always crossing over Isle Blackwater in the Winter. Rembrand The moderate size and middle of the moons, meaning "Art Circle" in Intelonian, Rembrand was the other habitable planet in orbit of Tretris. Here the Intelonians sent its artists and scholars to study the ways of the art. Like with Veletii, the moon was part of the Republic's Survival in the System Wars, but instead of military bases, Rembrand's surface was potted with refugee centers. Its oribt roughly oribts further away of Meridum, usually switching from the Southern to Northern 60' Latitude lines. Degnax The second smallest moon, Degnax meaning "Hopeless" in Tretstonian Basic. Degnax became a prison moon during the System Wars. Here the Republic had people that weren't even prisoners stay, it served as an excess location when Rembrand was overcrowded. Its orbit, roughly around the Northern Latitudes. Silici The smallest moon of the five. Silici means, "Unstable" in Tretstonian Basic. The reason why Silici is called unstable because the moon is in a tidal locked position between Meridum, Rembrand and Tretris. This makes the moon's surface look highly unstable for life to stay on. Near Environmental Collapse Environmental Collapse Imminent With the Cementing of Shanksville now taking nearly 75% of the planet's surface, Chancellor Gregory starts to regret on his actions, as his commute from Sector Five to One began to cause disruptions as Storms were starting to become much more deadlier, disrupting traffic on the Mag-lev Trains and Hover Lanes. With causalities now rising as these storms were plaguing the planet, Gregory called the Republic Senate to the new Senate Towers where he tried to solve this matter. Proposing Ideas left and right trying to solve, however the Senate remained emotionless to this cause. It wouldn't be until Gregory's Great Grandson Richard Gregory Jr. convinced the Republic Senate in 2350 GRS, that the Environmental Disasters that were plaguing the Capital City. It would take a flooding of Sectors 1 and 2 that convinced the Republic Senate that Billions of Lives were on the line from this environmental disaster. So in a Senate Meeting, Chancellor Gregory VI declared that Tretris Oakutarui a Planetary Emergency, and the Senate soon called for massive Environmental Repairs. However the Republic never rebuilt many planets, which was the case with many worlds still trying to recover from the System Wars nearly 2000 GRS Years ago. However thanks to the Oakutaruians and Novalians, they helped jumpstart what would later be known as the "Greener Corona Project"'the very first Environmental Repair Project ever conducted by the Republic. 'The Greener Corona Project With Blizzards lasting year long, and floods plaguing the City, the Republic urged planets to help the Capital City. Soon planets like Novalis, Rilgar, Oakutarui III, Arrogosii V began to donate foliage that can survive not only in the Tretstonian Climate but help repair it. Chancellor Gregory VI decided that they just can't transform the city into a green city, they need to literally rebuild the continents that cities occupied. So just before Gregory Jr. passed the heir to his daughter Elizabeth, Multiple regions of Isle Corona's Eastern Side were torn down and rebuilt as natural mountains, rock and dirt donated from excavated moons and asteroids from multiple uninhabited systems. It wasn't until Elizabeth passed the reins to her daughter Terra Cerene, that by the end of 2400 GRS, the entire planet was transformed back into a semi-stable state, the Eastern Half of Isle Corona was renamed "Corona Park" and labeled as a Galactic Park. While a Peninsula in Northwestern Isle Sirena Rivera and it's small chain of islands to the Northeast were restored to their former landscapes. Including parts of Isle Bastu were transformed back into it's original landscape despite that only 60% of the continent was transformed. To help balance it out further, the Northern half of Isle Velvettrone was rebuilt to help restore the Arctic Ice Caps of the planet, while they essentially rebuilt Isle Emerald, abandoning Emerald City that was built there, leaving it to be reclaimed by nature. The Capital City got a special treatment aswell, as the city literally became a green paradise, with shrubbery growing from the City Skyscrapers/Mega-Towers, entire parks literally ontop of them, the Capital City including it's industrial sectors became Ecologically Friendly. The Dirty Power Plants that powered the Capital were replaced with clean Ithorium-based Power Plants. To help it further, the Republic launched several Ozone/Weather Control Satellites into Low Orbit, to help maintain the Ozone and Maintain the weather of the planet. These massive ecological/environmental projects help stabilize Tretris' Climate. Though the storms were deadly, they were less powerful then they initially were. Continents Isle Corona/Capital City -One of the originally colonized locations from the Intelonians, after they disappeared the survivors mostly retreated to Isle Corona and form their societies, however Shanksville will rise and later become its capital. The remaining green parts of Isle Corona are part of the Forest of the same name, it was created to "balance" the Capital's urban landscape. Isle Sirena Rivera -Also called "Land of Tourism" according to its Capital of Sirena City, ISR is famous cause it was home to the first Republic Capital of Centennial City, or later to be called the Centennial Desert. Isle Blackwater -Famous for the inky black waters, Isle Blackwater also called the "Arctic Continent" it is the largest continent of the landmasses due to spans the entire north pole of the planet. Isle Velvettrone ''' -Loosely translated as the "Land of Mountains" Isle Velvettrone is second largest continent on Tretris, its taiga and snowy climate makes it famous for snow resorts, which Velvettrone City is famous for. '''Isle Bastu -Also called "Land of Torture" It was originally called Isle Grandestia due to its magnificent landscape, the continent became the center of testing of all sorts of weaponary, this altered the landscape, so those that traversed it were "tortured" due to the warped landscape. Isle Emerald -"Land of Isolation" as the people go, it is the only continent not connected by the major road systems of the planet. The Galactic Republic of Tretris The Galactic Republic of Tretris, founded from the Republic Trading through the Republic Charter, is a Monarch Republic Governmental System that operates out of Tretris Oakutarui. It treats Tretris Oakutarui like its Capital, the Capital itself is Shanksville, Isle Corona with a population soaring past the 6.4 Quintillion. Here the Republic's Capital is divided into 10 prominent sectors. The closer the number is 0 the more densely populated, except for Sector Two which is Old Shanksville. Sector One being the most densly compacted district in the entire galaxy. With roughly 3.4 billion people per square mile. The center of all the control in the Republic is located in a massive Y shaped park called Towers Plaza. Towers Plaza : Founded as part of the Original Shanksville back around 510 GRS. The Original location of Towers Plaza should be where Sector Two is, but when the construction of Towers Plaza began after the Reformation, all the buildings including Shanksville Towers which later to be called Chancellory Towers, were moved North to its current location. Towers Plaza is famous cause it holds the 3 major governmental buildings that run the Republic of Tretris. Going in counter clockwise. #Chancellory Towers ::: -The Executive Branch, this glass prisim cone-structure is located in the southern most tip of Towers Plaza. : 2. Senate Towers : -The Legislative Branch, this Dome-like Structure is located in the upper right tip of Towers Plaza : 3. Courts Tower : -The Judicial Branch, This Temple-Dome Structure is located in the Upper Left tip of Towers Plaza. : Towers Plaza, is considered a massive park, due to its position. It serves as balance for all the pollution in the Capital and Green Haven for those wanting to experience the nature without leaving the City. Its Y Shaped design gives each wing an equal distrubtion of the balance. In the center of the Y is a massive plaza where the park gets it name from, this massive plaza is called Memorial Plaza, founded originally as a memorial for the lost of the First Royal Family, eventually as the monarch line passed down over the generations, the Plaza grew with each family. Today theres a total of 93 statues, each commerating the Royal Families that lead the Republic and in the center of the Plaza is a holographic statue of the First Royal Family the very same family that founded the Republic of Tretris. Tretris being the Capital Planet of the Republic, is also the most highly defended planet in the Whirlpool or Main Galaxy. Its defenses range from Station Platforms on the outer Orbital plane, several heavily armed Republic Fleets orbiting around the Inner Orbital Plane. Including SAFB or the Shanksville Air Force Base, which is a massive Dagger-like Space Station that orbits just above Meridum and is GeoSynchronous Orbit above Sector Two. What adds to the defenses is the Mechanical Ring that orbits the planet's equator. The Mechanical Ring also known the Tretstonian-Star Naval Shipyards serves as both a Shipyard for the Republic Navy and a Military Base. Here scattered across the ring is several hundred thousand laser/turbolaser towers that help defend the planet's inhabitants. Also scattered in Low Orbit just above the Stratosphere is a series of shield generators. These Generators protect the planet incase of a full case invasion while at the same time protect specific areas incase of falling debris. In terms Tretris Oakutarui is heavily guarded down to the very layer of atmosphere. The System Wars "The System Wars were one of the bloodiest wars, as countless species went extinct due to the Oltanians slaughter" -A Republic Historian on the Sytem Wars Starting circa 550 GRS, The Oltanians began to invade the Main Galaxy, in the Republic, it was forming, the Republic Trading as it was, around this time Tretris was just around the time to finalize the Republic Charter, which will authorize and transform it into the Galactic Republic of Tretris, however the Oltanian Attacks on Novalis would put the Republic Trading's authorization of the Charter into pause. Tretris Oakutarui after hearing of the major casualites over at Novalis started mass evacuations, moving most of its population to the moons of the planet, however the forming Republic's Leaders were staying behind to help with diplomatic ties across the remaining Republic worlds trying to get ready. However fate would strike Tretris Oakutarui. On November 19th, 555 GRS just 5 years into the System Wars, the Three Suns System was awaken with Oltanian Armadas surrounding the Republic Capital world. Before long the Oltanians commenced bombarding of the Republic's Major City of Shanksville and the Capital City of Centennial City. In seconds the entire western Hemisphere of Tretris Oakutarui was bombarded by the Oltanians leaving nothing left but scarred landscapes, anything that survived the Intelonian collapse would be destroyed in the bombardment by the Oltanians. Shanksville suffered major destruction its landscape wiped out and marked uninhabitable for years on end, however the bombardment of Shanksville became a shock when the First Royal Family or what would've been the First Royal Family of the Galactic Republic of Tretris, the Smith Royal Family was killed in the bombardment, however little did they know, a survivor would emerge from the wreckage of the Shanksville and later emerge as part of the Royal Family line. Tretris after being bombarded by the Oltanians suffered imbalance in its ecosystem parts of the atmosphere was ripped away by the amount of heat that was poured into the bombardment and with the heat from the impacts it also increased the greenhouse gases of the planet, plunging the planet into a minor Ice Age during the course of System Wars. The Republic now authorizing the Charter expanded its resources started to focus on helping its citizens rebuild parts of Tretris due to the attack. Shanksville now buried in Ice and Snow due to the Ice Age became a graveyard, Centennial City being the Capital at the time was badly damaged but it had enough of its landscape surviving that the Republic started to help rebuild. Shanksville wouldn't be rebuilt till after the System Wars and the Ice Age subsided. Post System Wars Following after the System Wars, Tretris' landscape was battered its cities were destroyed what remained of the Western Hemisphere was dotted with impact craters or destroyed cities, With the Republic's discovery of some surviving Intelonian Tablets that were displaced in the bombardment and some on Meridum they figured out they can rebuild Tretris Oakutarui with special type of terraforming tactic, which till this day remains unknown due to after the project was completed all research notes and information used during the project were either scrapped and terminated or were locked up deep within vaults across the planet. The First Galactic War "If one would remember that war, it was that it attacked without warning, taking the galaxy by surprise" -A Historian's view of the First Galactic War The First Galactic War as it was, started in 2780 GRS but in the rest of the Galaxy, the First Galactic War started around 2780, it didn't become known in the Republic till 2780 when the Oltanians sneaked through the Republic defenses of the Capital City and weakened the city's defenses just enough to commence a full scale invasion of the city. This weakness already in the making since 2770 proved to be a fully prepared plan in the making. Within in weeks after the initial invasion of Shanksville, alarms soon started to blare out across Tretris Oakutarui and the moons as multiple Oltanian Fleets were entering into the Three Suns System, if it wasn't bad enough in the Capital, outside of the Founder's Triangle, several other key systems were also under attack by the Oltanians. However thanks to a brave Republic General leading a string of victories across the Tretstonian homefront managed to push back the Oltanian Forces off the planet when the General recaptured Towers Plaza from the invading forces. Now after reclaiming the Planet the General began to lead a string of attacks across the entire Three Suns System and Founders Triangle, this General now recognized throughout the Republic became one of the targets for the Oltanians to kill since being forced out of the Republic Core Worlds. This moment of relief provided the Republic to gain a foothold in the now declared First Galactic War. The First Galactic War will soon return back to Tretris Oakutarui, after the series of campaigns that the Republic issued to reclaim Tretris Oakutarui, Novalis and Rilgar. The Republic managed to regain Novalis and Rilgar, but Tretris was a dangerous battle, however thanks to General Renduax, and the Republic General, the recapture of Tretris Oakutarui began with the capturing of Velvettrone City. 'Operation: Velvettrone' The Final assualt onto the Tretstonian homefront will come into the hands of the Republic General. Unlike Novalis and Rilgar, Tretris Oakutarui was heavily defended by the Oltanian Armada One , Armada Three and even more the Rage One Fleet . Seeing this problem, any front assualt with the Empire's strongest fleets will mean castrophe for the Republic. So an inside operation much like on Novalis and Rilgar was needed. However this operation will be targeting the Republic's Armory, which was Velvettrone City. In the initial assualt Velvettrone was heavily attacked and ransacked by the Oltanians because of massive weapons armory in the city. So to inflitrate the Oltanian Radar, the General sent down a detachment squad to the planet's surface via a HALO Drop. The location was a nuetral town located along the main highway to Velvettrone. Taking this tactic, the General commanded the squad to reconnect to an abandoned Republic Outpost located not to far, despite using old tech it was able to help out with assault. The attack wouldn't commence till the next day when the General himself appeared at the base to lead the assault. By the first rise of Vola, the General with his now attack squad, soon began their attack onto the Armory City. Since his squad was small he had to limit himself to targeting the Republic's many reinforcement pads that were scattered across the city. Upon capturing them, and utilizing the Republic's Kaiser Tank, the General was able to lead the assault on Velvettrone HQ, where they forced the Oltanian's to quickly surrender. Thanks to the Oltanian's guides of fortification, the General during the assault sent another squad to capture the Control Hub of the AA guns. After capturing the control hub, the AA guns were soon activated in favor of the Republic. Getting word from the General the AA guns were in Republic Hands, Rendaux sent in the Republic First , Fourth , and Fifth Fleets. In sync with the AA guns from the planets firing onto the Armadas and the Republic Fleets nailing them, the Armadas along with evacuated Vernindad retreated back out of the Republic Core. Leaving the Strategists there to defend for themselves. With Velvettrone City now under their command, the only option now is re-capture the Republic's Capital City from the Oltanian hands. After recapturing Velvettrone City from the Empire, the main goal now was to recapture the Capital City, which now is called New Gorda City. The city's defenses were being used against the Republic and already in a state of turmoil however the Republic had to quickly recapture the Capital before the Oltanians destroy it further. 'Operation: Towers Plaza' At last the Republic Capital was in view, utilizing the Sirena City Base which was a road's trip from the Capital. Thanks to the Republic General, the Republic was a stone's throw away from recapturing their capital. Rendaux himself arrived planetside to oversee the assault. Having known the Capital City, he let the General guide his troops into the warzone and straight into the heart of the Capital, which was Towers Plaza. Since the entire city was a warzone and filled with collapsed highways and sections cut off. It was a tough path, but thanks to the General infilitrating the city was easy. From there, there were three targets in the Plaza. Capturing the Plaza's power grid, which will disable the defenses, recapturing the Senate Towers, and finally Chancellory Towers. These were also caught in the midst of heavy Oltanian forces. Thankfully Rendaux decided to turn the defenses of the Plaza's to attack the Oltanians, while they were distracted there, Rendaux soon lead his strike team into Senate Towers, where after a tough battle with Strategist Keppler Braun. However Braun knew of the attack, and set the Tower's core to explode upon his death. Thanks to some engineers in the reactor level seeing this, they quickly disabled the reactor before it can cause any more damage. Upon the capture of Senate Towers, the Commander in charge of Chancellory Towers quickly surrendered in exchange for asylum and information that the Empire has. Accepting terms, the Republic was finally able to recapture the entire Tretstonian Homeworld. Thanks to the General with brave efforts and commands lead the Republic to this point. Post First Galactic War Following after the Ravages of First Galactic War. Tretris recovered slowly, though while its people were unaware of the changes, Tretris recovered very slowly from the inhabitant's wars. Long winters, strong storms, it was quite normal for the planet. In the Republic Golden Age, which allowed more ecological focus onto the Republic's core worlds, and following the rebuilding of Meridum, the excess resources that were used to rebuild Meridum, were later put into the devastated worlds left in the aftermath of First Galactic War. One of those worlds was Tretris. Trivia #Tretris Oakutarui's name was actually a parody of 2 names, Tretris was a parody of Tetris, the most classic game, and Oakutarui was a parody of Pokutarui; a small tropical world from the Ratchet and Clank Series. #Tretris' position in a Trinary system was loosely based off the Alpha Centarui System being a trinary star system and the belief a planet orbiting there. #Most of the Moons' names were parodies off real life objects/places or map locations. Meridum/Meridian, Rembrand/Rembrandt, Silici/Sicily #Isle Sirena Rivera's design, was loosely based off North America, and its former capital being located what is now a desert, was loose parody of the creator's hometown of Las Vegas, NV, minus the radioactive difference. #Tretris' Mechanical Ring that orbits at the equator was based off Kuat from Star Wars, being a Shipyard. The Space Ring serves as the refueling center for the entire Republic Naval Fleet. #Towers Plaza is a parody of Central Park in New York City. #The Capital City's size is a reference of Coruscant from Star Wars #The Capital City's original name, Shanksville was homage to 9/11 terrorist attacks, when Flight 93 crashed near Shanksville,PA when the passengers onboard the flight fought back to take back the plane. Category:Republic Category:Planets Category:Tretris Oakutarui